Sweet Sensations
by Mari-Seme
Summary: Love is found in werid places. Most of the time it's found under your nose. RhodeXTyki Please leave comments.


On a day like no other in a world of her own, anything goes. The Mistress of this world was no other then Rhode Kamelot. Her hair was a midnight blue just as the sea was on that faithful night, where she came to be the a Noah. She is known for her of spiky hair and her rebellious fashion which she wore no matter which "form" she was in. It would catch anyone attention which she loved attention and ofcourse affection that came with it. The girl's eyes has a touch of gold which reflected off of her pale white skin which helps create the untouchable aura around her. No one would dare hurt her. They could see how "special" she was, or so the Earl told her countless of times. She favored dressy shirts and short black mini skirts. She was a girl after all.....

The young mistress was bored yet again. Rhode was on her soft silk bed playing with one of the many china dolls her father had given her. Father always brought home presents, this amused the Noah. One thing Rhode loved was presents. The China Doll was beautiful, it's golden locks and teal glass eyes would make any girl jealous. It wore pure red silk made from the best quality her father could buy. But she grew bored of the perfect figure in her hands and threw her across the room with the "Others". Perfection is just something just waiting to be broken. Rhode will enjoy breaking it later, as soon as her Father buys her a new one. Having no one to play with she searched the mansion.

"Mother is sick again so I'll have to be quite". Rhode quietly said to herself. The girl longed for someone to play with. The human girls in her school mocked her. Rhode knew it was because she was better then them,plus why fret over mere humans so she grew lonely. Lero wasn't around anymore, Earl needed him for his plans. Thus continues Rhode's search. She walked through the barely lit hallway. A voice could be heard not far from her. _Probably the maid again, great now I have to act._ Walking faster down the hallway she realized the voice was much deeper then her maids. It sound very familiar, like it belonged to a certain uncle of hers. Rhode nearly ran down the hallway. "Tykiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~" She sung as she glompled her Uncle/Brother was reading a book on a red recliner. (like in all fanfic's....)

"Rhode!?" Tyki managed to say before she fell to the floor. " Shouldn't you be in school?" Tyki asked while removing the young Noah from his waist. He was wearing a dark satin suit. His crimson skin glowed and his golden eyes shinned. You wouldn't be able to tell that this was the face of a poor construction worker. He played his double life as if it were nothing.

"Maybe, soooooo" giggled the girl as she tighten her grasp.

"Does Sheryl know your cutting..Again? Tyki asked out of curiosity. "You do know you can't get away with everything you do right." Rhode pouts as she lets go of Tyki.

" First off all I'm not cutting it's lunch time and second I always get away with everything no-mater-what." Rhode smirks as she spoke. She crossed her arms in a girlish way. Tyki hadn't seen this side of his niece in a long time. The last he saw her was during his fight with Allen. He had been in one of Earl's Demon hospitals recovering from his injuries. Now that time has passed and he has finally returned home, he noticed how she changed. Rhode was getting taller and losing her childlike body. The young noah had developed natural curves and long slender legs. The child-like women premature bosom seemed as it was suffocating under the tight school uniform she wore.

" So eat your lunch their" he nearly screamed at her. Getting back to the matter at hand. Tkyi pick up his book and sits back into the chair. He was very edgy since he was disturbed at the best part of the novel.

" But I don't wanna. Their food sucks and I have to sit next to humans." The little girl wined. Stomping her tiny feet.

"Since when do humans bother you so much. You used to love playing with them." Tyki answered as the his niece stuck her tongue at him.

" I hate them their so stuck up and spoiled. They act like their better than me."

" Really hm wonder who that sounds like" Tyki smiled at his response. Rhode just gave him the death stare.

"Why are you here any way's didn't Earl give you a mission" Rhode asked. Tyki just kept quiet. "hmmmmm guess someone failed." Rhode climbed onto Tyki lap. "Awww Tyki-pon what happen to can tell me." Rhode teased.

" Shouldn't you be heading back to school now." Tyki answered bitterly. Tyki was still offended by Rhode comment. The exorcist he supposedly killed came back to life. He just couldn't get it off his mind. (not Allen remember this is after the battle.)

"Tell me and I'll think about it" Rhode said calmly. She was kicking her feet back and forth. Her sender legs were brushing against Tyki's.(yes I know what you all wanted me to write. I wanted to write it but not yet my friends not yet XP) "Come on if you tell me I'll be good."

"NO, now just go to school." Tyki howled at her.

"NO" Rhode screamed back. She was faced to face with him. She stared back with unnatural force that appeared to be looking straight through him ,like he was one of her many china dolls.

" Your Mother's sleeping do you really want to wake her?" Tyki bowled back at the young spiky headed girl. Something in the girl clicked. She was emotionless for one second. Tyki knew Rhode had a soft spot for her mother. He didn't think it was this useful. _Gotta remember this for next time._

"No.....I'll go to school on one condition" glowered the Noah.

" Fine what is it" Tyki was bored and wanted to resume his quiet time.

"OK" Rhode grinned as she crept closer to him. She put her lips on top of his. Her lips were soft as Irish sweet scent filled the room or at least in Tyki's head. Tyki was too stunned to move. He kissed her back. Unable to realize what was happening or what he was doing, he became suddenly hard. After a minute Rhode release him unable to stop giggling. She could see the effect she had one him." Bye Bye Tkyi-pon, we'll play again later kay" Rhode whispered in his ear before she disappeared into the door which suddenly appeared from the floor. Leaving her poor Tyki alone in the quiet atmosphere ,to dwell on his misfortune. That he was in love with her.....


End file.
